


Till Death Do Us Part

by crustycoochies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bottom Tony Stark, Coping, Denial, Loss, M/M, Sad, Self-Denial, Top Stephen Strange, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, lossoflovedone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustycoochies/pseuds/crustycoochies
Summary: When Tony isn’t talking much, Stephen is worried his husband may be drifting away from him. However the real reason for his aloofness is far more sinister.





	Till Death Do Us Part

Stephen had finished up a long day at the hospital and was looking forward to going home to his husband. It was his day off tomorrow which meant it was their special date night. He planned on dinner, movies, and "cuddles" at home. Lately Tony hasn't seemed like he wanted to go out much.

"Babe I'm ho-o-o-me!" He called out. No answer again. He sighed. Was Tony no longer happy in this relationship? He hoped not. He loved him. Loved him more than anything and he couldn't bear to lose him.

Stephen made his way through their house to the living room. Tony was sitting on the couch, in the same exact place Stephen had left him this morning. He walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek. Tony didn't really respond but he seemed to lean into the kiss which reassured Stephen.

Stephen left Tony on the couch to go to the kitchen so he could start dinner. He spent the next hour making a three course meal and setting the table. Perhaps it was a bit corny but he set up the dining room to be dark, lit only by candles and put flowers on the table. Not the most creative, but a fool proof romantic evening.

As soon as dinner was ready to be eaten he called Tony to the dining room. He waited there for a few moments but it didn't sound like Tony was coming. He called again. Again, no movement.

Stephen walked back into the living room. Tony was still sitting there. "Babe? Ok fine, you want to be carried. I'll do it brat" he teased as he scooped his partner up. Tony seemed to melt into his embrace. He was a bit heavy though, despite his smaller build. "You're getting heavy love. I told you to stop eating those chips you like and try some salads he told him. Tony didn't answer. Probably a bit offended that Stephen commented on his weight.

Stephen placed him down in his chair before taking a seat across from him. It was an adjustable table and Stephen changed it to be smaller so that him and Tony could be closer together.

Their first course was a simple yet classy salad with a fruit vinaigrette. Stephen started in on his and was a few bites in when he noticed Tony hadn't touched his yet. He looked up at him. Tony gave him a look and Stephen had to roll his eyes and smile. Cheeky bastard. You want me to feed you. 

He picked up Tony’s fork and speared some greens before leading the fork to his mouth. Some of the salad made its way in and Tony swallowed it while some more fell back onto the table. The rest of the meal continued like this. Maybe He took Stephens earlier comment to heart. Maybe he was not eating to "lose" weight.

Stephen cleared and cleaned dishes before returning to carry Tony back into the living room. Stephen sat down and back, pulling Tony to lay on top of him. Their favorite snuggling position. He then grabbed the remote to start playing the movie that he put in earlier.

As they watched the movie Stephen stroked Tony’s back and placed a kiss on the top of his head. He noticed a sickly sweet smell wafting off Tony. He would have to tell him that this cologne wasn't it. He placed another, longer kiss on his head and when he pulled his lips back there were a couple clumps of Tony’s hair stick to them.

Perhaps he was shedding. It was probably for the best, as Tony had extremely thick and curly hair. It would probably be lighter and feel nicer if it thinned out. Rory brushed the loose hair from his lips. He noticed Tony was cold to the touch. Poor baby. He was cold. Stephen pulled the throw on their couch over them in hopes that it would help warm him up.

The movie finished and the credits had rolled. "Man that was a cool movie. What do you think?" He asked him. No response. Stephen should have known. Tony wasn't a fan of historical dramas. "Well don't worry baby the movie might not have struck your fancy but I know you'll looooovee what I have planned next" he smirked.

He carried Tony into the bedroom before placing him gently on the bed. He placed some kisses on his forehead before moving to take off Tony’s clothes, being gentle and teasing in hopes to be romantic. He then took off his own before climbing onto the bed to place himself between his lovers legs.

Before he started he took a moment to admire Tony. He frowned. His loves usually beautiful, tan skin was a bit purple in hue and there was a bit unsightly wound on his chest. "After the funeral tomorrow I'll take you into the hospital to get that checked" he said. No answer. He was probably waiting for Stephen to get started.

Who was Stephen to deny him his love. He went to work, entering him slow and gentle, being careful not to shock him, and started to place kisses along his neck. His was a bit taken aback when he didn't hear anything from Tony. His neck was usually his weak place and usually when Stephen focused on it he was loud. Was he boring Tony? Did he need to spice things up in the bedroom to get the spark back? He also noticed that there was no warm pressure surrounding his member. Maybe Tony was coming down with something.

They could worry about that later. Tonight was their night to be passionate and in love and together. Stephen continued until both he and Tony were spent. He then then scooped him up to take him in the bathroom so they could clean up. Once the shower was ready he tugged Tony in, working to lovingly scrub him clean.

As he worked the loofa into Tony’s skin, quite a bit of skin came off. "I think we might need to get you some moisturizer. Your skin is getting a bit dry and flaky" Tony didn't respond. He was pressed up to Stephen, most likely lavishing in the care he was receiving. Stephen chuckled. Tony could be such a princess sometimes. 

Stephen finished cleaning them both up and drying them off. Once he did he carried Tony back to bed to sleep. He placed him down and was just about to join him when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" It was Nick Fury. "Hey." Stephen answered. "Hey me and Maria are going to pick you up to take you to the funeral tomorrow. We don't want you driving in your condition" Nick told him. Stephen was confused by that statement but just told him ok and hung up.

He laid back on the bed and brought Tony up to his chest. He smelled much better from his shower but there was still a hint of that sickly sweet scent. Stephen threaded his fingers into Tony’s, wanting to line up their wedding rings. He then noticed that not only was Tony’s ring missing, but his finger as well.

Stephen was worried. Why didn't Tony have his ring anymore? Stephen worried he was losing him again for the third time tonight. "Hey you don't go running off on me now." He chastised "I told you when I gave you that ring that if you accepted it you were stuck with me forever". Tony didn't answer and Stephen dropped the subject, dozing off.

When Stephen awoke that next morning Tony was still asleep. Stephen had to get ready for a funeral he was supposed to attend. He was going to let Tony sleep, Tony didn't need to be at something so sad.

Stephen dressed in his only black clothing items and went to answer the door when a knock sounded. He opened the door to a somber Nick, dressed in black as well. Nick offered him a sympathetic smile before leading him to his car. He didn't ask where Tony was and Stephen wasn't going to mention it. He wasn't going to sell Tony out or disturb his rest.

They got to the cemetery where the funeral was being held and Nick left him to go up to a podium. He started giving a eulogy about the deceased. Mentioning how the deceased was a great friend or hero and other things. Stephen wasn't really listening. He wasn't even sure who the funeral was for.

When Nick finished his speech other attendees approached Stephen saying things like "sorry about Tony" or "we are so sorry for the loss of your husband". Stephen was confused. Did they have the same suspicions he did that he and Tony might be drifting apart? He didn't know why they felt the need to discuss this right now when the focus should have been on the deceased.

Nick dropped Stephen back off at home and he gave him a quick farewell before heading back into the house. He entered and was making his way to the bedroom to see if Tony was up yet when he stopped suddenly by the shelving in the living room. His eyes were drawn to two urns. Him and Tony had bought them in preparation for when they died. They planned on cremation so that future children could then take the ashes and spread them over every significant location from their lives. For some unknown reason, as Stephen looked at it he was overcome by overwhelming grief.

Stephen shook it off and wiped his eyes before going on his way to wake Tony up.

Little did he know Tony wasn't ever going to wake up again and he hadn't been able to for a week.


End file.
